Dancing
by Dancingforever
Summary: The Yule Ball is coming up, and Neville needs a date. After being shot down, he turns to an old friend. Luna/Neville, one sided Neville/Hermione, and Draco/Hermione


Dancing

A/N: Okay, this is another Neville/Luna story, with one sided Neville/Hermione and Draco/Hermione. In this Neville does not go the Yule Ball with Ginny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'd be like a gajillioniare.

Neville walked nervously down the hall, down to the Gryffindor common room. A Ball? Neville didn't like the idea of having to ask a girl. Who would say yes to him? He stopped at the Fat Lady's portrait when he realized, he didn't remember the pass word.

"Password?" The woman asked. Neville stuttered, trying to remember the word. Why did they change it so often? He had spent more than one night sleeping outside the common room.

"Harvest Moon." called a no nonsense, female voice behind him. He went red as he turned to look at the girl, who had saved him from a night outside again.

"Neville, you need to remember the password!" Hermione said with a bright smile. He blushed, why oh why did it have to be Hermione? Hermione was probably the nicest, smartest, prettiest girl he'd ever met, but no one else seemed to notice.

"I-I know H-Hermione." Neville stuttered out. Hermione smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione, what do you think of the Yule Ball?" Neville asked. Hermione's face brightened at the mention of the ball.

"It sounds LOVELY. I mean, the music, the dancing, the dresses…it's like a fairytale." She whispered, thinking of the ball. Neville was confused, most of his fairytales he had read involved Babbity Rabbit or the Fountain of Youth. There weren't any balls in the stories.

"Oh Neville, MUGGLE fairytales." She said with a polite laugh. Neville nodded, embarrassed at how stupid he was.

"Um, Hermione? Doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?" Neville muttered at a super fast speed. Hermione looked at him, completely confused.

"Um, what was that Neville?" She asked. Her eyebrows were crinkled in confusion.

"I, uh…was wondering if, you know….the dance, and you maybe…um…want to go...with me? I mean, do you want to go to the ball? With me?" Neville stuttered out. He closed his eyes, realizing how stupid he sounded. He looked to Hermione, who was completely shocked.

"Oh Neville, I was already asked…by Draco. Draco Malfoy." she replied. Neville looked shocked. Draco? The boy who was awful to Hermione? Why would he ask someone as sweet as her?

"Neville, don't tell Harry or Ron. I don't want them to be mad. I don't know why he asked me but, I did say yes. I'm not someone who would say no to an invitation, it's improper. Thank you, Neville. I would have said yes if…well, you know." Hermione muttered, her face red. Why Draco? He was mean to Neville, and Hermione was so sweet. It just wasn't fair. Neville nodded and left the common room, and walked all through the hallways. He didn't even notice when a small, platinum blonde figure bumped into him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Neville, what's wrong? Did you lose Trevor?" The dreamy voice spoke. He looked to the girl and realized who it was. Luna Lovegood, a friend of his. They met his 2nd year, and were friends ever since.

"No, it's about the Yule Ball." He said, sitting on a bench as Luna followed suite.

"Oh, yes. It seems to be a big deal." She said with a shrug.

"Yes… I asked Hermione." Neville admitted.

"Did she say yes?" Luna asked, looking at Neville with her silvery eyes. He shook his head and she looked down.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going. Nobody will ask me. Though I do enjoy dancing. Daddy says it keeps away evil. I skip a lot, It's close to dancing. Yet, people are still mean to me. It doesn't matter though, It's still nice for someone to speak to me, even if it's in mockery." Luna spoke in her calm manner. Neville nodded, always happy to listen to her ideas. They were quite silly, but he enjoyed listening to her. She took his hand, in a friendly manner.

"We should hang out together that night, we may be the only people not going." She said with a smile.

"Why don't we go to the dance together?" Neville asked. Luna smiled happily.

"I'd like that."

It was the night of the Yule Ball, as Neville stood in the ballroom, waiting for Luna. He observed the couples, watching them dance. Hermione and Draco danced together, their faces made it seem like they would rather die then be together, but they never left each other. Harry and Ron came with the Patil twins, commenting on Hermione and Draco.

"Neville?" Spoke the voice of Luna. Neville turned to look at her, but he barely recognized her. Luna wore a long silver ball gown that sparkled in the light, her hair was in a long braid, and she wore no shoes. She smiled at him brightly.

"You ready to dance?" She asked. Neville nodded, in awe. How could his friend Luna look so beautiful? He took her hand as they walked onto the floor. Heads turned, shocked to see the two strangest kids in school looking so…nice. He looked at Hermione, who gave him a thumbs up. She looked to Draco, who had been staring at her. Draco turned his head away, fixing his hair. Luna smiled up at Neville, which he returned. Then, they danced.

And what a lovely dance it was. They danced to every song, until they were the only people left. As the ball came to a close (Only Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Hagrid, and Madam Maxime were left) Neville walked outside with Luna, feeling the snow against their faces.

"I enjoyed tonight." Luna said with a smile. Neville smiled back, taking Luna's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said with a grin. Luna nodded, and got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Neville's face turned bright red and Luna smiled. She skipped off into the castle leaving him there. That was the time when Neville realized he was in love with Luna Lovegood. And he danced all the way back to the dorm.


End file.
